Hana Tachibana
Hana Tachibana is a 15 year old student at U.A High School and the main protagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Appearance Hana is an athletic young woman with monkey-like features due to her quirk. Hana has big round ears resembling those of a monkey. She has a monkey's tail protruding from her lower back. Because of this mutation, Hana needs to either modify her clothes or not wear shirts that cover her lower back. Her tail also makes it difficult for her to sit down in normal chairs. Hana has distinctive hand-like feet with opposable toes. She is perpetually barefoot even when wearing her U.A uniform. Hana's hero outfit is a white karate-like outfit with a utility belt. Background Hana is the daughter of the notorious supervillain Rio Tachibana aka "Monkey Queen" and and inherited from her mother the quirk Monkey Form which is responsible for Hana's distinctive appearance. When Hana was 5 years old her mother's hideout was raided by a team of heroes that included Ingenium (Tenya Iida), Tentacole (Mezo Shoji), Deku (Izuku Midoriya), Icyhot (Shoto TodorokI) and Uravity (Ochako Midoriya). Hans's mother was defeated but not before she could kill Ingenium and Tentacole. Childhood at Dolores Orphanage After her mom's capture Hana grew up in Dolores Orphanage, an underfunded and overcrowded institution populated by the children of villains. Like the rest of the orphans, Hana was stereotyped as a bad seed and discriminated against by children and adults alike. Throughout elementary and middle school, Hana and the other Dolores Orphans were always either avoided or bullied by other children. Hana especially was tormented by a girl named Mika Kaminari daughter of the Pro-Heroes "Chargebolt" and "Earphone Jack". Mika would always pull pranks on Hana, taunted her, did everything she could to hurt Hana or get a rise out of her. Mika tried to destroy Hana's ego and would sometimes ask Hana to kill herself. Mika referred to Hana by her mom's supervillain name as a way to demonize her. Teachers and other adults were usually biased towards Mika and against Hana, giving Mika the benefit of the doubt or going easy on her because her dad was a pro-hero, but treating Hana with undeserved suspicion and contempt. The result was that teachers were always apathetic to the bullying Hana and the other Orphans suffered but would punish them for trying to fight back. Ironically it was this shared misery which cemented Hana's friendship with the other Orphans and caused her to view them as her family. Most adults figured that Hana would grow up to become a villain like her mom, but Hana was determined to become a hero instead. Hana manages to pass the U.A Entrance exam and is one step closer to becoming a pro-hero. Personality Hana is an unrefined, angst-ridden, hotheaded and passionate young woman. Hana is also extremely loyal and brave, and has a reflexive desire to help out when she sees somebody being victimized. Hana loves to face and overcome great challenges. A large part of Hana's personality is shaped by the fact that she grew up underprivileged, and discriminated against for being 'villain-spawn' and belonging to Dolores Orphanage. Due to her background Hana can easily sympathize with the weak and downtrodden, but tends to initially be cynical towards those with privilege and especially the off-spring of pro-heroes. Hana is aware that life isn't naturally fair, goodness isn't naturally rewarded, bad things happen to good people, good things happen to bad people, and that justice doesn't happen unless somebody makes it happen. This awareness is part of what motivates Hana to want to become a hero. More selfishly however Hana also sees becoming a pro-hero as a way to escape poverty. Initially Hana also sees becoming a hero as a way to prove to herself and everyone else she's not a bad seed, and finally wash away the stigma of being born a villain's daughter. Hana is not only passionate about violence and challenges but also about romance. Alongside her passion, anger, and determination, Hana also carries with her insecurities and angst. A lot of her angst and insecurity comes from her heritage, but initially she also has some body shame due to her mutated appearance and lack of femininity. Hana regards femininity as this mystical intangible quality that's out of her reach. Sexual and romantic preferences Hana is bisexual though she leans towards women. Hana tends to be attracted to people with qualities she either lacks or perceives herself as lacking. During her freshman year at U.A she finds herself attracted to both Nori Midoriya and Suzuki Todoroki. Hana is attracted to feminine women, but she finds stupidity and shallowness to be a huge turn off however. Quirk and Abilities Monkey Form: Hana's mutant type has 5 main physical attributes. * She has a Monkey's Tail protruding from her lower back. The tail basically functions as an extra arm, she can use it to grab objects or enemies, and attack. It also increases her balance. Once she's exercised it enough, she can even use her tail to suspend herself from high structures. * Prehensile Feet: Hana's feet function like an extra set of hands, she can use her feet to pick up and manipulate objects. In order to use this power, she is perpetually barefoot. * Enhanced Dexterity: Hana can control her limbs, muscles, and body extremely well * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Strength: Gymnastic combat: Hana's fighting style infuses athleticism and gymnastics into close-range combat. Utilizing flips, cartwheels, tumbling, pole swings, pole vaults, twists, and other such movements to attack and defend. Trivia * Hana and Izuku were both discriminated against and bullied growing up. Izuku was tormented by Bakugo for not having a quirk, and Hana was tormented by Mika for being 'villain spawn'. With Izuku things started to change when he met All Might and after he inherited the power One for All, which gave the quirkless boy a quirk. Unfortunately there was no similar event which could change Hana's parentage. * Category:Characters Category:Lover of the Muse Category:Family Honor Category:Student